Managing internet access for internet-enabled cellular devices remains an underdeveloped and sometimes problematic field. For example, if excessive traffic to a network is detected, such as might happen if an internet service is down, cellular devices may overwhelm their cellular network with attempted communications.
Accordingly, there is an unmet need for systems and methods for protecting and managing data traffic on cellular networks.